a new generation
by 210dorkette
Summary: A new generatation is at Eden Hall, what happens when they come across some new hawks and warriors as well oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the mighty ducks or its characters, I do own gabbie, and andy though

Gabbie is at the try outs for her high school hockey team, they are all skating hard, she's been playing hockey since peewees, so has her best friend andy banks, nephew of the nhl player Adam banks, she is doing her best in this try out because she cant not play she's been playing hockey since she was 10 years old, and she really hopes that both her and andy make the team, cuz they have been playing next to eachother since they were kids, and cant imagine not playing with him there, she was sure that coach Conway would see that they are the best two players on the ice, and they deserve the spots on the team more than anyone else out here,

"hit the showers kids" they all hear coach Conway say from the ice, as they all make it into the locker room coach is no where to be found but he posted the list of the players Gabbie walks over to it and sees her name as well as Andy's, she takes her place at the bench and some one else looks at the list and says "banks as in Adam banks?" "he's my uncle" "that would explain why you're good its in your blood" Gabbie said with a smile then the other kid, brad, said "what about you chick this is a guys sport why are you in here" "because I am one of the best players this school has ever seen and if you under estimate me because of my gender that is going to be your mistake" she replied "besides its in her blood too" andy said defending her "what are you talking about banks" asked brad "you don't know who she is?" "No" "dude do you know nothing about the history of the Eden hall mighty ducks?" "well I know that the first team had a lot of good players, and a couple of females but what does that have to do with her" "Connie Moruea Germaine? Does that name mean anything to you?" "all I know is that she was one of the only females to play on the team besides the cat chick" "Julie the cat Gaffney, she's married to my uncle Adam" "okay and back to her what's her deal?" tired of the guys she decided to stand up for her self, "my deal is that Connie is my mother, and Guy Germaine, yes THE guy Germaine of the NHL is my father, so guess what BOTH my parents are ducks what are you doing here?" "playing hockey, what do you think" he said with a smart ass tone in his voice, Gabbie had a look in her eye, and Andy knew that it meant she was ready to punch Brad in the face,

Then as they were changing into their street clothes Andy said "sorry about that guy Gabs," she smiled and said, "its okay andy I understand some guys just aren't as nice about having a girl on their team as you are" she said with a really big smile and then he replied with a slight laugh, "well I learned a long time ago, better to be friends with one gabby germaine then have her as an enemy" with that they both just laughed and got their stuff and walked out of the locker room

Andy and gabbie were at the pond that the ducks used to play on as kids, her mom had shown it to her and so sometimes the two of them would come out here just to skate, they were skating having fun then they go stand over by the bench, and he asks, her "why me?" she looks around nervously for a minute, and says, "what are you talking about Andy" she is looking around at anything but him, and then he says, "my Uncle Adam told me that they ducks had made a pact to tell their kids to bring a special person to this pond, when they are teenagers, so ill ask you this again why me" she was still looking nervous and she wasn't sure what to tell him, so he decided to help her out, and put his hand on her cheek, and brought her face to make eye contact with him and said, "I would have brought you too" with that they both smiled, and lightly kissed,

It's alumni week at eden hall and the ducks are playing the jv-varsity game, and andy and gabbie were playing on the ice when one of the guys on the other team checked her pretty hard into the boards, and everyone was worried about her when she wasn't able to get upright away by herself then she said "I can skate, I think," the trainers took her off the ice and into the locker room, and the second she had fallen guy and connie were running towards her from the stands, and they met her at the locker room door when the trainers brought her in, and connie asked "so how is she?" "well she could be a lot worse but she seems to be okay I mean she walked in here" guy came over and sat next to his daughter on the bench and said "I'm gonna talk to Charlie and tell him to bench you for the rest of the game" "no dad you cant do that" she practically yelled at him, "oh come on Gabs you can get really hurt out there if you keep it up" "don't be a hypocrite daddy" he looked at her sideways and asked "what are you talking about?" she looked at him and with a crooked smile and said "oh you know your freshmen year when you got hit into the boards just like I did, and you played in the 3 period" "that was different" 'what cuz im a girl you didn't treat mom like that on the ice" "no because you're my daughter," "daddy I love you I know you're just looking out for me but I'm playing the rest of this game" they both smiled, "that's my girl, im so proud of you, you have grown into such a beautiful and lovely young lady" "daddy im not a lady, im a duck" then connie smiled and said "now that is my girl"


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing

The third period has 10 seconds left and Gabbie and Andy are playing their hearts out. The puck keeps getting passed around through the team, Andy and Gabbie are both close to the net.

Brad had the puck and tried to make it in, but he didn't shoot it hard enough, Andy came up and got it and passed it to Gabbie who put in the goal, just as the buzzer was going, and they won the game.

After the game they were all celebrating and Coach Conway came up to Andy and Gabbie and said to Andy, "that was a hell of a pass captain" they both got really happy and they both hugged him and Gabbie said, "uncle Charlie no one deserves it more then Andy" and Andy smiled and said "except for maybe you" he said looking down at her with a smile then he kissed her on the forehead

"do you parents know about this?" Charlie asked with a slight smile on his face both the kids were looking at each other and were some what nervous, and then outta no where they hear, "we do now"

It was Banks who said it, Banks, Julie, Connie and Guy were all now standing behind the kids and they both smiled kinda shyly and nervously but they seemed to ease when they saw their parents smiling.

"what can I say mom im a duck, and I gotta date a duck" said Gabbie, "yeah and besides ducks stick fly together right?" andy added with a smile and then julie and connie looked at eachother and julie said, "well the girls got good taste, the Banks guys are keepers"

"well the boys gotta be careful there he's with a germaine" Guy added, "oh sweetie its not her daddy that the boys gotta worry about" Connie said with a slight smile, and then Adam said, "no its his, because if this boy hurts this girl he will be dead"

The teens just looked at eachother smiled and Gabbie said, "we just barely started dating and they seem to be planning our entire lives together" she said with a slight laugh, then Andy added, "well we're ducks, and ducks always stick it through" they both smiled and all three of the couples shared a sweet kiss on the ice while the crowds were all still ging crazy in the back round

-okay so im done with this chapter, I just may end this story here idk yet though….anyone got any ideas?


End file.
